


Not Afraid

by Slytherin_Fox



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gallavich, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire AU, Vampire!Ian, Vampires, halloween fic, it got sappy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: Mickey Milkovich wasn’t scared of anything. Not of his father, or going to juvie, or of being shot, or anything. He definitely wasn’t scared of the fucking Gallagher kid or his fucking fangs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Shameless a week ago at like 3 am and now here I am. Another piece of Gallavich trash. I guess I just have this weird thing for gingers and guys with black hair. And with Vampire AU's being my thing, welp, here it is. And a perfect day to post it too:) Happy Halloween guys!

     Mickey Milkovich wasn’t afraid of anything. Not of his father, or going to juvie, or of being shot, or anything. He definitely wasn’t afraid of the fucking Gallagher kid or his fucking fangs.

     He wasn’t afraid of vampires. They’d been around long enough and he’d beaten up enough of them to know they weren’t any more powerful than he was with a fucing baseball bat. So he wasn’t scared of them. Not even when he’d started fucking one of them.

     He hadn’t known the Gallagher bunch were vamps but when he and firecrotch had started tearing at each others clothes for the first time and he saw the redhead’s grin, fangs and all, his heartbeat had sped up just a little.

     “Never thought I’d see a fucking ginger vamp.” Mickey had panted, the ginger in question had only smirked,

     “Yeah well I never thought I’d see Mickey Milkovich taking it up the ass.” Fangs bared in that stupid grin of his and his heart skipped a beat.

     But he wasn’t no pussy, he wasn’t going to back out of a good fuck for a reason as stupid as fangs, as long as they were kept away from him.

     They weren’t together. That would be gay, but in the time that they fucked, Mickey had learned a lot about the kid, and his family of homely vampires. They drank blood, not too often, once every couple of weeks. But they didn’t drink from people unless they had been given express permission, which Mickey found stupid but the ginger had just scoffed and muttered something about some people having morals. His fangs came out when he was hungry and aroused both of which happened often. Apparently blood was expensive, when you had to buy it from hospitals and blood banks, in bulk for a family of six vamps, the bill was high. He didn’t drink as often as he should, putting his younger siblings hunger before his own, the fucker had never said it, but it was implied in the growling noises his stomach made constantly, it was obvious in the bags under his eyes and the painful look he got in his eyes when they tussled and he saw blood dripping from Mickey’s face. But he never tried to get a taste, just shook his head and closed his mouth tightly, hiding the pointed teeth.

     Mickey never said anything about them, and neither did Gallagher, for awhile at least.

 

     “What is it you see in the old fuck anyways?” The redhead had looked him dead in the eye, with a challenge in his stare.

     “He isn’t afraid to kiss me.”

     “And what the fuck makes you say that I’m afraid to kiss you? Huh? I don’t kiss you because I’m not a fucking fag and we ain’t boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever it is you want to be.” The redhead kept his gaze steady,

     “I know you’re afraid of them, the fangs. You get this look in your eye whenever you see them. You back away, almost flinch, you might not notice but I do.” Mickey just glared,

     “I ain’t afraid of shit Gallagher.” And he stomped away, his mind reeling all the way home.

 

     When he and his brothers were going into the old fuck’s house to steal shit, he ran back to the car and kissed him.

 

     They had been going hot and heavy for a few years. They had made it past the kissing thing, which Mickey would never admit to liking as long as firecrotch was careful, which he always was (Mickey wouldn’t let him near his dick if he wasn’t), but his heart rate still sped when he saw them. When Ian brushed lips over his neck fear spread through his body until they passed over the skin, leaving only hickeys in their path. But they still fucked, through everything, his dad catching them, the Russian, the wedding. Ian had even left and returned and they were still fucking. Hell, he screamed that he was gay to everyone at the Alibi, but he wasn’t, he was still, fuck it. The ginger was growing on him. He cared about his, he could finally admit it to himself, even if he couldn’t admit it to anyone else.

 

     “What’s your type?” The slutty blonde chick asked, practically draping her boobs over the bar. He scoffed and decided to humor her, taking another swig of the whiskey in his glass.

     “Redhead.” The lady smiled,

     “I am down stairs.”

     “Batshit crazy.” Her grin widened,

     “Check.” Her hand was winding up his arm now, jesus lady take a fucking hint.

     “Packing nine inches.” Her hand withdrew and he turned, dead serious, displaying the desired length in the space between his hands. When she finally got the message he went back to his drink and peace. That is until firecrotch’s fucking brother came strolling in, choosing the seat next to him of all places.

     “The fuck you want Gallagher?”

     “Where’s my brother?” Mickey took another swig of whiskey before answering.

     “Last I checked he was in bed wasting the day away.” Lip cursed under his breath,

     “Shit, I need to see him.”

     “Why the fuck would you need to do that? Unless you can get his mopey ass outta bed you’re not going to my house.”

     “He’s not mopey he’s fucking starving.” Lip said as he got up from the bar, making his way to the door. Mickey set his glass down and followed, catching him by the shoulder as they made it outside.

     “The fuck you mean he’s starving? We just had pizza last night.” the second eldest Gallagher turned and snarled, Mickey taking a step back at the sight of fangs. Sometimes he forgot they were all fucking vamps.

     “Not that kind of starving you jackass, he hasn’t drank any blood in almost a month. He just drops off money for Fi to buy it for the kids then leaves. I thought he was drinking from you until I saw him yesterday.” Lip said angrily as he made his way down the sidewalk towards the Milkovich house.

     “Why the fuck would he be doing that? I ain’t his personal blood bank.”

     “Well I figured that since you seem to care about him you’d care about him not starving himself. Even with your stupid fear. Get the fuck over it.”

     “Whoa I ain’t scared o’ nothing, especially your faggy brother.” Lip sighed and cast a glare back at the brunet.

     “You’re so fuckin’ selfish, you know that Mickey? Ian gives his hard earned money to make sure the rest of his family is fed and stays by your fuckin’ ass for reasons that are beyond me even though you can’t even do something as small as make sure he doesn’t die of hunger.”

     “The fucker never asked me for anything, blood included so how the fuck am I supposed to know what he wants?” Lip looked at him incredulously,

     “You have no fucking idea what he wants do you? Of course he’d never ask you asshole! He knows you’re terrified of him. He probably figures that at the first sign of him wanting to bite you you’d tuck your tail between your legs and run. You need to offer. He’s too selfless to take any from the house in fear of taking what Debs, Carl and Liam need. I can fend for myself, I get by. But him, he won’t bite someone just because they give him permission. He’s too sentimental for that crap. He wants someone to love him enough to offer up a part of himself for him. That’s what blood sharing is about you fucking idiot! You’ve been dating him for how long and you never thought to look into any kind of vampire culture?” Lip shouted as they made their way up the stairs and into Mickey’s house. For once in his whole life he was speechless. He just followed Ian’s brother through the house and into the bedroom where the redhead was still lying in bed.  Lip’s whole demeanor changed, instantly going into protective older brother mode as he made his way around the bed, sitting down next to Ian.

     “Hey Ian, I bet you’re hungry huh? Come one, I drank a lot on my last fill, you need it. Come on, up you go.” His words were gentle and kind as he helped the ginger up. Green eyes were droopy and clouded as they met his older brothers.

     “I can’t Lip.”

     “Yes you fucking can Ian, we’re not arguing about this again.” The older said as he knelt by the bed and placed his arm in front of Ian’s mouth.

     Mickey just stood there, watching the exchange between the two brothers, feeling out of place but unable to look away. Ian glanced his way, just for a second meeting his eyes before turning back to his brother. Lip nodded once more and Ian’s mouth opened to reveal fangs. There was no hesitation when he bit down, sharp teeth easily piercing the skin of the older man's wrist.

     Mickey flinched more than Lip did at the sight, but was transfixed on the scene before him. A drop of blood escaped the seal of the redhead’s lips and the brunet let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he watched his, boyfriend’s (is that what they were? yeah.) throat convulse with each swallow. Before long it was over and Ian pulled away, washing his tongue quickly over the bite and whispering a mumbled “Thanks.” to his brother. Lip squeezed the freckled shoulder in a comforting way as he stood.

     “You can’t keep doing this man, I’m not always gonna be here to save you. You need to start eating healthy, I don’t think you can take much more of this once a month shit. Every two weeks at the least Ian.” Lip met eyes with Mickey when he said the last part, a stern look on his face. “See ya,” Ian looked up and mumbled a response as his brother let himself out.

     Mickey made his way onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and crawling in, wrapping himself around the redhead in a rare moment of affection. As he pressed a kiss into a freckled shoulder he asked himself if he’d be able to help when the time came.

 

     Two weeks passed quickly, too quickly. Ian got better, no longer moping around now that he wasn’t starving. Mickey asked himself how he hadn’t noticed that Ian hadn’t been drinking the blood that kept him alive and functioning. The rush of coming out, and the fight with Terry must have distracted them both. How the fucking idiot had managed to be functional for as long as he had been without blood was beyond him, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him it was probably because he was just used to it.

     He was going to fucking do it. He wasn’t going to be a fucking coward anymore. It was just a little bite, how bad could it be? Mickey asked himself as he paced around the house. Svetlana was out with the the baby and he and Ian would have the house to themselves.

     To this day he still didn’t know why he was so damned scared of the thought of Ian biting him, but over the course of the last two weeks Mickey had conditioned himself to not flinch away or let his heart rate increase at the sight of Ian’s fangs.

     “Honey! I’m home!” The brunet rolled his eyes as he went to meet Ian by the door.

     “You are so fucking gay Gallagher, you know that?” The redhead laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Mickey returned it enthusiastically, his hands reaching up to hold the ginger close to him, his mouth parting when a tongue prodded at his lips. Soon they were making their way to the bedroom, lips never leaving each other’s as clothes were hastily shed and left at the side of their bed.

     Mickey fell back onto the mattress, eyeing up the half naked man above him.

     “The fuck you waiting for fangface? Get the fuck on me!” Ian smirked and did as he was told, shedding his shoes and pants along the way. Mickey yanked the sweats he had been lounging in off, leaning up to reconnect their lips.

     Within a minute Ian was reaching for the lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers and making quick work of preparing his lover, two fingers scissoring the brunet.

     “Get on with it Gallagher, Jesus fucking Christ.” The younger man let out a small laugh,

     “Such a needy bottom.” he whispered as he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock in one smooth motion. Mickey let out a loud moan, not concerned with being heard for once. Ian responded with a moan of his own, he loved it when Mickey was loud.

     The younger male started up a hard and fast rhythm, just the way the brunet liked it. Mickey’s legs wrapped around Ian’s waist, pulling him closer, deeper.

     The redhead leaned forward, catching the older man’s lips in a kiss again and Mickey could feel the fangs in his mouth. He could feel the way the ginger used his tongue to shield Mickey’s own from the razor sharp points.

     As Ian’s thrusts grew more erratic, hitting that special spot inside of him every time, his hand snaked between them, gripping the older man’s cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. The brunet broke the kiss to let out another moan and a,

     “Fuck Ian!” as he came, all over his stomach and Ian’s hand. The younger man continued to thrust, making the brunet gasp at the overstimulation. When he came he almost collapsed on top of the shorter man, but managed to fall only half on top of him instead.

     They laid there for a while, catching their breaths. Mickey turned his head to look at Ian, who was looking back at him with soft eyes, his lips parted slightly and his fangs peeking over them. When the redhead saw him looking he quickly closed his mouth, mumbling a “sorry” and downcasting his eyes.

     Mickey took a deep breath.

     “No, no it’s okay.” Green eyes snapped open,

     “What?” The brunet sighed and sat up against the headboard, the younger man following.

     “I actually wanted to ah… well…” Ian looked at him expectantly, anxiously waiting for what he was gonna say. “Ahh fuck it, I want you to bite me Ian.” There, he’d said it. Green eyes widened even farther,

     “Since when? You’ve been terrified of my fangs for years.”

     “Since I realized that if you’re gonna actually eat or drink or whatever when you need to, I need to take care of you. Because after last time, I didn’t realize, I didn’t. I don’t wanna see you like that again. You’ve always had a hard time gettin’ blood when you need it and, you shouldn’t have to worry about it. We’re together and that means takin care of each other.” Mickey wouldn’t meet Ian’s eyes, he wasn’t usually so fuckin sentimental and crap, but he meant what he said. He was gonna take care of Ian, and if that meant giving up a little blood every now and then, then so fucking be it.

     It was silent for a while and Mickey dared a look up to try and get a read on the vampire. What he saw wasn’t what he had expected; Ian was crying, tears slipping down his face and that stupid smile plastered on his lips.

     “The fuck you cryin’ at fangface?” The redhead laughed and wiped away the tears.

     “Just that you’d let me bite you, even though you’re scared, just to help me.” Mickey rolled his eyes,

     “You’re so fuckin gay.” Ian laughed again,

     “Yeah well so are you so…” The brunet just sighed,

     “Well are you gonna get over here or what? ‘Cause I know you’re hungry, I heard your fuckin’ stomach growling this morning, it was so loud it woke me up.”

     Ian smiled and moved to straddle his boyfriend, resting his weight on the older man’s hips. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the brunet’s lips before pulling back, green eyes locking with blue, searching for any signs that Mickey wasn’t completely on board with this.

     “Are you sure?”

     “Yes! Jesus fuck! Hurry the fuck up though before I change my damned mind.” Ian laughed again,

     “So needy.” he whispered as he descended upon the brunet’s throat.

     He trailed soft kisses along the skin, dragging his teeth over the particularly sensitive areas of his boyfriend’s neck before stopping at the place where his neck met his shoulder. He licked the area, the gesture serving as a final question, to which Mickey responded by shifting his head , further exposing his neck to Ian.

     The ginger gave one final kiss to the spot before opening his mouth, revealing the sharp fangs that Mickey had been scared of for so long and sinking them into the skin in one quick motion.

     Mickey tensed and inhaled a sharp breath at the initial pain of Ian’s fangs breaking the skin. It fucking hurt, but then it didn’t, not really. The pain subsided to a dull ache, one that he could definitely come to enjoy very much and then it was like a release. Like a rubber band pulled until it snapped, or a dam breaking or some other shit like that. But it was...nice… It made him feel close to Ian. Like there was nothing else that could separate them. The slow pull of blood from his veins was strangely soothing and he raised a hand to stroke through short fiery red hair. He was helping Ian, he was the very thing keeping him alive right now, and that thought sent a rush of protectiveness over him. Ian wasn’t gonna go hungry again. He wasn’t going to have to worry about being able to afford to by blood bags from some fancy hospital, because he’d have Mickey now, and that was all he would ever need if Mickey had any say in the matter.

     It was over almost too soon. Ian pulled away, his tongue laving over the two small punctures he’d left before placing a soft kiss over each one. Mickey was a little tired from the blood loss. His eyes were drooping shut and Ian repositioned them so they were lying comfortably on the bed. They were still sticky and messy from their earlier activities but it didn’t matter at that point.

     “You have no idea how much that meant to me Mickey. Thank you.” Ian mumbled into the brunet’s shoulder as he wrapped a long freckled arm around him, pulling him in closer.

     “Don’t mention it….and...if it means anything, I kinda liked it too.” The redhead laughed, and Mickey could feel it in the puffs of breath that were warm against his skin.

     “Yeah, I kinda figured you would. It’s supposed to feel nice.” There was a tiredness in his voice that told the older of the two that he’d be asleep soon.

     “Then why didn’t you try to get me to do it earlier if you knew I’d fuckin’ like it?” He questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

     “Because you didn’t want to, and I wasn’t gonna make you or push you.” The redhead responded as he sleepily nuzzled at the back of Mickey’s neck.

     “But...why?” Ian answered with a yawn,

     “Because I love you…” Mickey waited a few moments until he felt the redhead’s breathing even out, 

     “Yeah firecrotch..I guess I do too.” he whispered into the darkness that was now their room, almost shocked at his own declaration, shocked, but, for once not scared. He loved the stupid kid and he wasn't afraid to admit it, at least not to himself.

     

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment:) They make all my dreams come true.


End file.
